


Knight In Shining Armour

by ZadedIvey



Series: Konoha Rumble [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadedIvey/pseuds/ZadedIvey
Summary: All she wanted to do was do her job and get some coffee. Being swamped by fan boys was not part of that list.





	Knight In Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical errors, I don't have a beta at the moment, and I'm using my phone to do the updates.  
> Don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

Sakura knocked her alarm clock off her night stand and groaned in despair. All she wanted to do was sleep in, but knew that if she did she was going to run late.

Rolling out of bed, her feet got tangled in the sheets causing her to fall face first onto the floor. Pushing herself up slowly, stretching out her sore muscle she could help but think that today wasn't going to be her day.

Making her way into the bathroom she switched on the shower, and when it was warm enough she stepped in. Feeling the warm spray hit her skin, she moaned in bliss and leaned towards the shower head.

She had woken up alone and the house had been quit, meaning her boyfriend had probably already left. She wished she could have his energy to wake up at the crack of dawn and have the will to get out of bed, but it really wasn't her fult.

She had worked about five full shifts, in after the other, for the past three weeks and in total had probably on gotten in about thirty hours of sleep.  
Today's was suppose to be day off, but she had been phoned in to work at the Olympic event that would start in a few hours.

Drying her hair, she stood in front of her wardrobe deciding what to wear. She wanted to be comfortable but warm, since this would go well into the night.

So she put on a thermal dark green shirt with a black woolly jacket over. Pulling on a dark blue track suit pants and stuffing her feet into a black pair of running shoes, she made her way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

Brushing the loose strands of her hair, that had been pulled back into a bun, behind her ear she put the dishes away and grabbed her car keys. Making her way out she saw a note stuck to the door.

Switching on the alarm and getting into her car, she first read the note before starting her car. 'I had to leave early to get my practice in. I know you might be a little sad that I wasn't there to greet you this morning but you looked so exhausted when you came home last night. I'll see you later my sweet cherry blossom, I love you.'

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, she pulled out of the parking way and drove towards the stadium. Sakura believed that if she had left home at around five that traffic would be light and she could get into the building with no problem. She was right about the traffic, but she hadn't taken one thing into account. The fan girls.

The amount of cars parked outside and the horde of females bombarding the entrance was insane. She had to call security to get her through and into the stadium. Listening to all those screaming girls made her ears ring.

The comments they let fly when they saw her always seemed to get under her skin. Listening to them complain on why someone like her gets to work with the teams, and how the could do a better job had her blowing blood vessels in her brain.

She had gone to medical school for heaven's sake, devoted five years of her life and it had paid off. Even when she was still a student she had been given a permanent position in Konoha General, and had been given the title of Head Doctor at the age of twenty-four.

She was the youngest to ever achieve the title and basically ran the whole hospital. Her mentor, Tsunade had even offered to make it official by having her sign a legal form that would make her Chief Administrator.

It was a great opportunity but she didn't know if she could handle the responsibility at the moment. She had a lot of patients to deal with, surgeries coming up, she had recently moved in with her boyfriend and was already sleep deprived.

When she had brought this up with him, since it would affect both of them, he had agreed with her that it was good to think about it for a while. 

Reaching the opening to the field, she stood back and watched athletes warming up, cameramen setting up and markers being put down to signal that start and the end of the track for the different races.

The Konoha Olympic Games had always been a big event, but this year would mark a change in the event. For the first time ever, they would have the Konoha team and Suna team merge into one in honor of their recent alliance.

"Sakura your late." Looking to the women headed towards her, she scowled at her but still returned the hug she received "Dont start with me Ino-pig, I had to get an escort to get me to the parking lot and into the stadium. The amount of fan girls out there is ridiculous. It gets worse every year."

Ino only glanced at her in exasperation before pulling her further onto the field. Dodging the athletes running around, she finally paused when they had reached the thr northern entrance.

Looking towards it she took note of the amount of security guards that were trying to barricade the group of men, who were trying to get there way onto the field.

"Ino why did you bring me here? Your suppose to take care of the security measures not me. Besides I need coffee, I didn't have a chance to stop at the shop before hand." 

Ino looked at her in outrage before shaking it off "I now you need coffee you junkie, but just listen to me forehead. The reason I brought you here is to..." she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when she was pushed aside.

"Sakura-chan your here, I thought you would take the day off." Looking at Naruto she just wanted to shrink into her self a little. The bright smile and obvious energy that flowed off him was just too much for her.

She would have responded, really, but looking at Ino's face as she stalked towards Naruto, made her step to the side just as she pounced "How dare you push me when I'm talking to Sakura!"

Sighing she looked around and felt her spirits lift when she saw the coffee stand that had been set up. Making her way over, she got cut off half way when a bunch of guys stepped in her path.

"Can I help you guys?" They all looked at each other before smiling at her and started talking. She really wasn't paying attention, zoning onto the coffee stand and imagining how good a cup or five would taste right now.

She heard the occasional "we're your biggest fan", "loved you since day one" and "your so beautiful". She felt flattered really, but as she saw the figure running towards them with a fire burning in his eyes she stepped aside.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces she smiled gently and said "This is going to hurt, but I'm sure he won't hurt you too badly." 

Looking completely complexed, she just sighed at the cold wind that hit her when the fan boys got knocked over like bowling pins. She winced slightly when they hit the ground, but otherwise stayed where she was when she saw security headed towards them.

Looking at the figure that had bowled the guys over, she shrieked in surprise as he picked her up and hugged her tightly "My beautiful, youthful cherry blossom. Are you alright?" 

Looking into his eyes she nodded before looking him over. Once she was sure that he wasn't hurt, she ran her hands into his bowl cut hair and smiled "Lee, your my knight in shining armour." 

He only smiled and posed for her going on about how youthful it was for him to help her, and that the fire of Konoha burnt brightly in him today. Nodding she looked at him expectedly, and when he finally noticed he gasped in shock.

"I'm so sorry my cherry blossom. I should have had it by now. Please forgive me for forgetting." About to respond she was cut off once again as he quickly ran towards the coffee stand.

"I'll bring you two cups of large coffee, just the way you like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Running poles for who the next pairing must be. The highest vote for the remaining pairing will be the next story.  
> Naruto  
> Sasuke  
> Kiba  
> Shikamaru  
> Itachi  
> Neji  
> Shino  
> Sai


End file.
